Hope For A Future
by Requiem Writer
Summary: Krystal and Fox eventually let their feelings be known to one another, after picking up an aura at Fox's parents old beach house Krystal sets that as a milestone and wants nothing more than to reach that or go beyond that. Fox&Krystal, possible Falco
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer thingy: I do not own Star Fox or any of the characters, sad to admit that the big wigs that made the game still do :'(_

_/ I updated this chapter slightly and added more to it seeing as it does seem a little short to say the least_

* * *

Today saw the grand opening of the newly rebuilt Corneria City, and to mark the occasion an opening ceremony was proposed by General Pepper of the Cornerian Army and Beltino Toad, Corneria's Research Director. Having both overseen the reconstruction project since it began, they were both keen to see that the ceremony was a big success.

"I thought this day would never come, especially when the re-construction first started"

General Pepper lay back in his chair, building plans and financial reports littered across his brown oak desk.

"Indeed General, but lets look to Corneria's Future now hmm? We have all the finances for the buildings settled and all resources paid off, as well as the final preparations for the ceremony completed. All we need now is to find a suitable figure to make a speech and reveal the plaque."

Beltino grinned as he looked in the Generals direction, causing the old hound to raise an eyebrow

"I know that look Beltino, as much as I'd love to but I can't, this old hound would like a vaca-"

"Actually General I wasn't thinking of you exactly…"

He lifted an arm and pointed a scroll of paper he was holding past the General to the large holoscreen outside, currently displaying a recent photo of the Star Fox team standing behind the new Corneria City Park. It zoomed out to the corner of the screen, revealing a reporter smiling mechanically as she spoke.

"After returning seven months ago from what could very well be their biggest victory yet, Team Star Fox's leader Fox McCloud announced that he and his team would be taking some much needed R & R until further notice, when will we see the team back in action is still unknown, in other news-"

General Pepper closed the window and let out a tired sigh

"When Fox said his team needed R & R he meant it, to ensure this he made sure that neither I nor the press could find them let alone contact them"

Once again, Beltino gave him his trademark grin, causing the general to shake his head, groaning in defeat

"Not entirely general, you see…my son, as clever as he is, never leaves without his compad, and never turns it off, which is in most respects lucky for me"

He chuckled slightly taking in the old generals defeated expression

"Fine, do as you wish Beltino, but if I get a transmission from an angry vulpine then I shall gladly send him your way"

"Now now, I doubt it will come to that…I hope"

He loosened his tie anxiously, causing Pepper to reply with his own trademark grin

"Yes Beltino, hope…now if that is all I have some urgent business with a travel agent, I 'hope' to squeeze in a vacation after this ceremony before another galactic crisis emerges"

Beltino rose quickly from his chair, leaning over the desk, scattering papers as he did so and shook his hand

"Yes, quite right general, I certainly say that you deserve one for all you've done for Corneria, see you at the ceremony next week"

"Thank you my friend, see you then"

He smiled, now focusing his attention to his desk; he heard the soft hiss of his office doors opening and closing, then let another tired groan escape him

"Now then, what to do with this mess"

After a moments thought he casually reached over to his computer and called up the receptionist, the screen pulsed briefly then a young falcon with a beautiful mix of black and red feathers came into view"

"Yes General?"

"Kiara…how good are your skills in regards to cleaning?"

She gave him a slightly puzzled look, her voice showing signs of curiosity

"Not as good as the cleaners but yes, I guess they are fine…though I'll play the naïve receptionist and ask why?"

She treated him with an actor's version of an innocent smile, while the general held back a devious smile with a quick cough

"Oh because…I've just had Beltino in again and my desk is a bit…ermm…swamped, would you be a dear and come clean up? I have urgent business to attend to and I can't be late"

Kiara groaned, silently wishing she were on her break when he called

"Of course General, I shall be along shortly"

"Excellent, thank you Kiara, I'll ensure you receive a little bonus"

He closed the channel and stood up slowly

"Now, time for that well deserved vacation"

Beltino shuffled down the hall, his attention locked on his compad, Kiara stomped towards him oblivious to his presence in her current agitated state, muttering quietly to herself. "Messy old toad, its always the same, make a mess then leave…but oh no I won't clean up, I'm too busy doing this that and the next thing".

She entered the elevator Beltino had used and pressed the button for the tenth floor, a little harder than necessary; she only just caught the figure of the old toad escaping through the main entrance.

"You'd think that son of his would have taught him some better manners at the very least" she tapped her foot impatiently, her arms folded behind her back. A faint 'ding' emanated from the elevator indicating she had reached her chosen floor.

As she left the confines of the elevator and proceeded to stomp off down the corridor, her ears twitched slightly as she heard the other elevator doors sliding closed. Kiara turned quickly to catch a flash of red that was the general's uniform

"Hmph…lazy old git, sure he's a good general who can commands troops with simple words and gestures, but when it comes to clearing up after himself he can barely lift a finger."

She pulled a face at the closed elevator doors and continued down the corridor until she reached his office, the office doors hissed open quietly, yet for some reason the hissing kept on going. Her forest green eyes dilated and her shoulders twitched. Before her was piles of documents and reports scattered all over the desk, though with Beltino's help had managed to make its way to the floor.

"THAT LYING OLD OAF, TALK ABOUT BRINGING THE BATTLE FIELD TO YOUR OFFICE" She stomped her foot angrily, a few strands of hair falling down to conceal one eye

"It's not fair," she said, her voice reflecting that of a child being scolded

Beltino put on his seatbelt and placed his hands on the steering wheel of his red and white coloured hover car, he stared at the car park exit then to his compad, lying securely on the dashboard.

His brow creased in thought. _"I could call him now and get it over and done with, yes...that seems logically sound…though what if now turned out to be a bad time to ask." _He slowly reached over, typed in Slippies transmission code, and let his finger hover over a pulsing green button. "Oh I do hope I catch him in a good mood, last thing I want is to be a hindrance" he sighed and pressed down on the button.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 _

_I am so sorry that I haven't done anything to this in a long time, as with most authors of upcoming fanfics, ones memory can be put to fault along with time consuming activities that is real life events, though I'm back and hoping to do good with this fic._

_Disclaimer thingy: I do not own Star Fox or any of the characters though I own kiara, that's good enough for me..._

_//Update: once again, I have added more to this chapter to hopefully combat the lack of length that has been notified by a very helpful reviewer_

* * *

Meanwhile in a remote beach region of Corneria the heroic team in question were putting the term R & R to good practice, Peppy Hare, the now retired advisor of the Star Fox team sat upon a deck chair clad in green beach shorts repeatedly bouncing a small ball on a table tennis sized bat, while soaking up some sunshine. His fellow teammate and Top Rated Mechanic of the year two years running Slippy Toad on the other hand, was serving ace avian pilot Falco Lombardi on a plate at volleyball. Both were clothed in just beach shorts though Slippies was more an aquatic blue colour while Falco's was more a fiery red, to finish the look Slippy also donned his trademark red cap.

"And that my feathered friend….is how it's done" Slippy gave a mock bow after ending the game with a surprising serve that ending up flying past the avian's pointy yellow beak, how he managed to jump so high would plague the avian's thoughts for ages. Falco grumbled in annoyance and gave him a swift two feathers up "Can it slip-up, I'd still own your ass in an Arwing any day".

In reaction to his rarely used nickname, Slippy placed his webbed green hands to his chest and swayed side to side "Oooh, that went deep Falco it really did", "That's it toady your for it". Slippy let out a high pitched laugh and bolted off towards the ocean, with Falco in hot pursuit, leaving a chuckling hare in peace on his deck chair "Aaaah youth…it never ceases to provide me with free entertainment".

With another quick chuckle he dropped his bat and looked behind him towards the finely built yet decently sized beach house, where the two remaining team mates were inside preparing there miniature feast for dinner later on. "Still…it does surprise me how it keeps others fairly stubborn….heh heh….but I know they both know about there feelings for each other….yet who will act first I wonder…" With that said he turned back around, leaned over and picked up his white wicker hat and slipped it over his eyes, getting himself comfortable he began to doze off in the sunshine, all the while deliberately ignoring the angry curses of Falco and high-pitched laughter of Slippy.

Inside the kitchen of the well-furbished beach house was the talented yet loyal Leader of the Star Fox team, Fox McCloud, and there recent addition and telepath, Krystal. Fox was leaning over the kitchen sink preparing the vegetables for the salad they would later have as a starter, while Krystal was over at the bar sitting comfortably with her legs crossed and her tail placed on top, watching her crush with interest. Fox was clothed somewhat differently, he wore cream semi long shorts, short white sleeveless shirt and sandals, yet Krystal had naïvely chosen a seductive purple bikini with matching purple fabric tied around her waist to finish it off, her tail decorated with the same rings she wore on Cerenia the day she was rescued by Fox.

"Fox…?"

His ears perked up slightly and he looked over his shoulder briefly "Yes Krystal?"

"Are you sure you don't want me to help you with dinner…I don't want you slaving away for us….after all, we can't have our wonderfully courageous leader collapsing with exhaustion now can we?"

Fox dropped the knife he was using to peel the vegetables and began to blush a light shade of red, prompting a giggle from Krystal

"I…err…you see…yes…I mean no…..its fine Krystal, I can manage….after all" he frowned slightly then turned to face the giggling vixen. "I can't have my wonderfully talented team complaining about not being fed, nor would I devoid a lovely lady of her favourite meal now would I...?"

It was Krystal's turn to blush as fox smiled brightly at the quick change of positions _'I would however, love to have the meal alone with you'_ he turned and began pealing the remaining vegetables while Krystal got up from the stool and slowly made her way to fox, her tail moving side to side gracefully as she walked.

"Nor would I want to have that meal without you fox….once again you show me how much you really care for your team fox". She stood behind him and leaned up slightly to kiss his muzzle, her mouth lingering near his neck, causing fox to shiver ever so slightly, the feeling of her warm breath, tickling at his neck fur _'if only you knew fox…'_.

At that precise moment an audible beep emanated from Slippies blue sports coat pocket, followed by the bright light of the hologram emitters, the two curious foxes looked at the coat curiously before turning to lean against the kitchen counter casually.

"Erm….Slippy…..hello? Slippy its dad, are you there…..darn….." a few buttons being typed could be heard before the holo-emitters shutdown as it entered answering machine mode. "Slippy, its Beltino here, just wanted you to know that the re-construction of Corneria is finally complete….and well…we would like to extend your fine team the honour of unveiling the plaque, that will serve as an everlasting reminder of the efforts everyone put into re-establishing the City of Corneria"

Fox let out a low hiss as a brief flashback of General Pepper entered his mind about celebrations commencing in the up coming weeks, unfortunately, for fox, his hiss ended up being heard, causing Beltino to stop his message.

"Slippy…is that you, its dad here, please pick up"

With more typing the bulge in Slippies pocket began to quiver as a new hover upgrade activated, Krystal quickly grabbed fox's arm and pointed at the movement

"Fox why aren't we---"the outline of the silver communicator could be seen to both Fox and Krystal, with fox still wanting there R & R undisturbed he took Krystal's hand and unnecessarily dived into the soft rug of the living room just in time as the communicator hovered into the kitchen

"Hmm….I could have sworn…" the holo-screen face of Beltino scanned the room briefly then noted the open door "Oh….must've have been the wind, might as well call back later". After moments of quick yet efficient navigation, the communicator hovered back into the pocket and shutdown, meanwhile in the living room Fox and Krystal were in fits of laughter, yet both not yet aware of the positions they were currently in, since Krystal had found herself lying directly on top of Fox, with his arms around her back

"Fox…hahahahahaha…what was…heh…heheheh….what was all that about" she let out a satisfied sigh after finishing her laughing fit.

"Heh…I dunno….reflex I guess….I still don't want us to be disturbed as of yet" as he started to move he became aware of there position and froze, causing the blue furred vixen to look at him curiously. "Fox….what's wrong….I'm sure it wasn't that bad…" slowly her eyes wandered down from fox's face to where her chest was positioned, blinked in a confused manner then let out a quiet yelp, her face quickly turning tomato red.

Fox let out a nervous chuckle and moved his hand down the small of her back to where her waist was and placed a kiss on her nose before turning red himself "umm…well…you know…err…vegetables won't peel themsel—"he was interrupted with a warm and slightly moist feeling on his lips. Instinctively he pulled Krystal down onto his body properly, as his paws wandered up and down her back, all the while letting her deepen their spontaneous kiss.

Shortly after they broke away for air they looked at each other in a new way, each donning a lover's smile and that twinkle of knowledge in either pair's eyes, Fox slowly got up and helped Krystal to her feet.

"Lets continue this after dinner if we can….after all, can't let my team go hungry" he nudged her playfully and headed back into the kitchen, leaving a red faced vixen to go over the last few moments in her head _'if we can?...I hope we will'._ She let out a quiet sigh and headed back out to the kitchen where she stood at the doorway that overlooked the beach.

"Hey Krys?" her ears perked up at the new pet name "Hmmm?", "you did put the oven on for the Pie yeah?"

Krystal tilted her head in thought briefly then her ears suddenly drooped, as she looked at her feet, biting her lip in embarrassment "Umm…" Fox grinned knowingly and shuffled over to where she stood, placing a gentle finger under her chin and lifting her head up to look at him "It's covered love".

A frown replaced her look of embarrassment as she pushed him away in mock anger "That was mean that was…." "Err…I didn't mean….it wasn't supposed to…" his face showed utter worry and anxiousness, he quickly looked away hoping for some unforeseen saviour to come to his rescue. He looked up at her as he heard a sudden outburst of giggling.

"Your so easy to tease Fox, GOTCHA" she kneeled over trying to breathe through the laughter, only to find that doubly hard as paws found their way around her waist and starting tickling her "Oh yeah?" "Ahahahaha...NO…..eheheh sto…ehahahaha…STOP….hhehehehehe I SURRENDER…..PLEAAAAAHEHEHEHEHSSEEE" he turned her around and licked her muzzle playfully and bolted outside leaving a faint trail of sand in his wake "I WIN", Krystal stood there in disbelief, placing a hand to her muzzle briefly then came to her senses and ran out after him "YOUR MINE FOXY"

Another fit of laughter was heard by Peppy, causing him to lift his hat wearily to see Fox diving over the volleyball net and Krystal sliding under it in effort to try and catch him. He let out weary laugh, and then let his gaze wander to the sea where he saw an angry Falco being circled by a laughing Slippy.

He let his hat drop over his eyes again and shook his head "Youth….there's nothing like it".

_Later that evening after everyone had taken there share of the food, the team sat on the large orange blanket on the beach, Fox, Krystal and Peppy were staring at the forthcoming sunset while Falco and Slippy were staring at the ocean._

Peppy patted his slightly bulging belly and let out a satisfied sigh "Well that was simply the best meal I've had in a long time, good job you two" he looked at Fox and Krystal, nodding at them approvingly. Falco lay back, resting his head on his arms "yeah...good meal guys", Slippy sat up quickly, holding his stomach as it quietly roared "yeah...uuughp...think I ate to quickly...thanks though fox, Krystal"

Fox let out a yawn, flicking off his sandals, then grinned "Still...that leaves someone with the dishes to do and I certainly ain't doing them...neither should Krystal as she helped me cook". Krystal turned to face fox and her brow narrowed, she stood up slowly and stretched, her little pink tongue showing slightly which made fox shiver with nerves _'I should tell her she's so cute...yet I don't want her to think I'm after something'_

"Well we don't mind do we fox?...after all its only polite for our leader to cook for our well being..." she smirked evilly as she spoke the last part "as well as clean up...after all we've done to help him as a team, right boys?" Falco pulled a smug grin while Slippy nodded enthusiastically, his stomach speaking again as though in agreement. Fox let out an annoyed groan as he stood up, heading towards house, "but being the nice vixen that I am, I'll help him out" she waved to everyone and ran off after fox who had made his way back into the kitchen.

"Can't even believe this...she is sooo getting it when--", "what's that love, who's getting what?" Fox spun around quickly, has heart falling down to his stomach, staring at a slightly confused vixen, leaning against the doorway, scratching her ear briefly in a naively cute manner.

"Umm...nothing, you know desert...who's getting this and that...", "Aah...for a minute there I thought you were angry with me about getting you to do the dishes"

Meanwhile in fox's head, he was grinning majorly

"Nah...Suppose it is sort of my responsibility today, seeing as I'm looking after my 'favourite' people", she blushed slightly then made her way towards him. To fox, her hips seem to sway seductively, causing him to gulp and look up at her nervously.

"I didn't mean to add it to your workload Fox, especially after the meal we just cooked...I was just looking for my own desert, if you catch my meaning" she winked at him and licked his muzzle then ran towards the living room, looking over her shoulder briefly before disappearing behind the door "PAY BACK". He smacked his head with his hand, _'caught off guard...won't be making that mistake twice'_ he quickly ran into the living room, stopping abruptly as the vixen he saw run in there wasn't in view "uuh...Krys?" He looked around hesitantly then headed back towards the door when Krystal slipped out from behind the couch and tackled him to the ground, causing a sudden 'Oof' to be issued from fox in surprise.

"Am I getting better fox?" he turned around to face her, quickly noting the feeling of de-ja-vu in terms of positioning, "very much so Krys...you may even give me a run for my money...one day"

"Oooh...I may do more than that now love" she licked his muzzle again this time in a playful manner then leaned down to lick and bite at his neck lovingly, leaving fox in mild shock at her actions.

He wrapped his arms around her, letting his paws wander up and down her back once again, as she continued up to his muzzle then slowly brushed her lips again his, causing fox to lean up and kiss her first, pulling her back down, letting the kiss get more passionate.

Fox tactfully rolled over, leaving Krystal looking up at him with surprise and a hint of expectance, he smiled and tried mimicking her accent for fun "deserts up...'love'...", she giggled at his attempt "nice try fox".

With that, he leaned down and starting biting her neck in a seductive manner. A small moan to escaped from her lips, sending fox into a heavenly state as he continue his way down to her collar bone. She moaned again before pulling fox up to kiss him not out of lust, but out of pure love and passion, sending all there harboured feelings towards each other crashing through the flood gate that was their self-restraint

To finalise all there newly found feelings, Krystal broke away and looked up at fox, with a cute yet innocent expression on her face "hey fox...would it be out of line...to...umm...I don't know..." She looked away to nervous to continue, her body starting to shake with the intense build up of nerves. Being the observant vulpine that he is, noticed this and placed a hand against her muzzle, moving her gaze back to him and pressed his forehead against her own, there noses pressed lightly against one another "Krys?". She bit her lip then looked into his eyes "umm...well...what I mean is, since the moment I fell from that crystal prison and saw you, I felt...a spark...yet when I walked onto the great fox and saw you with that surprised look on your face...I knew that it was more than a spark...it was the beginning of love...and back on my home planet, we had a saying 'never give up...trust your instincts' ".

Fox froze, staring at her in disbelief at what she just said, although Krystal was oblivious to the fact and kept talking. "and I did...if you haven't picked it up already then I'll make if official...I love you fox, since the moment I stepped on your ship and its built up greatly, now I just couldn't keep it contained anymore"

He lifted his head off hers and looked at her properly, shrugging off the comment as a coincidence "The moment I saw you hanging in the crystal, I must admit, I would have stared at you all day had it not been for my com going off, your were more beautiful than anything nature could ever have produced, and now you just keep getting more beautiful, I sometimes feel insignificant when I'm in your presence...yet I love you too Krystal, no question about it"

He leaned in and they started kissing again when voices come into earshot "I mean think about it Falco, your a bird so naturally you'll own the skies...yet since I'm amphibian I'll naturally own the waters...hey...where's fox and Krystal...and why are the dishes still there". Both fox and Krystal got up quickly, composed themselves and headed into the kitchen.

"Here to help with the dishes you two, good there's water in the sink so you won't need to wait" with that both Krystal and Fox left quickly stifling there laughter, leaving Falco and Slippy with looks of disbelief on there faces. "I think we both got beat there Slip...well you wash, since you did say you own the waters" he grinned at Slippy and tossed him a sponge.

Peppy had made his way back to his deck chair and placed his wicker hat back over his eyes, thus unable to see Krystal and Fox heading off down the beach hand in hand, letting there feet soak in the pleasant ocean water as the footprints they left were washed away and filled with wet sand. 


	3. Chapter 3

_//Another delay, yes I know, I'm annoyed myself but I won't bore you with excuses unless you really want them, I'm starting to consider putting in material that would bump the rating up to M. Yet I'm not the most comfortable person when it comes to writing such things, I'm willing to give it a shot but PLEASE for the love of everything don't grill me if it sucks….well you can but make it constructive please. \\_

_Looking back briefly Fox and Krystal saw the tiny shape of the beach house far in the distance, turning to look at each other, they smiled and looked forward again, the view ahead was full with lush green leaved tree's where the sand stopped and the grass began._

* * *

Krystal gave fox's hand a gentle squeeze and moved to hug his arm, letting her headrest against his shoulder leaving Fox with butterflies for a stomach, along with a sheepish smile, he slowly raised his free hand and scratched the back of his neck, a usual trademark of his when nervous.

"Fox?" he tilted his head in her direction to show he was listening "Yeah Krys?"

"Just wondering…that beach house we're staying in"

"Yeah…what about it…?"

"Well…did it used to belong to your parents…I don't mean to pry, it's just the house, especially the living room, smells like coconut with the tiniest touch of old cologne."

Fox's ears perked up briefly and a brief smiled pulled up at the edge of his lips "Oh no don't worry Krys, I'm surprised you picked up of the individual fragrances" he placed a kiss on her cheek, causing the vixen to glow a faint red.

"But yeah it did, my mother never wore any manufactured scents like perfume, but used to make her own scents out of the flowers nearby", he sighed and looked upwards towards the darkening sky

"Though she always favoured one in particular, and that was coconut…yet she could rarely make it as that rare scented flower only bloomed for three days every spring, as for the cologne, my dad was slightly opposite of her, he wore his favourite cologne a lot and was probably the only manufactured smell my mother really liked"

Krystal looked at Fox with wide eyes, her left ear twitching "Wow…that house sure holds a lot of memories then, which would confirm why I felt a strong lingering presence of positive emotions in that house"

Fox nodded and stopped as they reached a path leading towards the main road, turning to face her "Why the sudden curiosity Krys, don't tell me you just wanted to find out what scents my parents were into"

"Heh…well…not exactly Fox"

She played with a few strands of her hair while trying to persuade her nervous self to continue, "It's just that, your parents gave off such a strong positive aura"

"It's even left a lasting imprint on the house…and I was wondering if…we…I mean…if we would ever…" she trailed off and turned away from him now fidgeting with her tail nervously

Fox clearly saw this was bothering her, so he gently placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her around to face him, kneeling down slightly to look up at her face, which was showing signs of recent tears around the eyes; he carefully dried her eyes and sighed, a kind smile on his face.

"If we could what Krystal?"

She looked into his eyes, as if searching for an answer to her problems "If we could…be like your parents….have that strong lasting devotion, so strong that it will linger for many years after we've gone". Looking away briefly she sighed then looked back into his eyes "Just sensing that strong aura fox…it was….sort of overwhelming"

Fox looked at her with a blank expression for a moment then let out a briefly quiet laugh, Krystal was instantly hurt at the fact he found it funny, and starting glaring at him.

"How could you find that funny fox? I thought you of all people would know how sensitive I am to such things, being a telepath and all"

Fox immediately stopped and looked at Krystal with wide eyes, standing up properly he shook his head, waving his hands anxiously.

"Oh no no no, Krystal I really didn't mean it like that, it's just I found it slightly funny because I was thinking the same thing, I thought you'd be able to pick up on that" his expression turned to confusion as he spoke the last part.

"After all we've been through together, and all that I learned about you through our adventures and missions, the last thing I would never do would be to laugh at you on such a sensitive matter". He reached out towards the shocked vixen and stroked her cheek

"I really don't know what else to say other than, I'm sorry if my laughing offen—"

He was cut off as a glaring Krystal pushed him flat on his tail "Damn right you'll be sorry foxy", a flirtatious smile replaced her scowl and her eyes soften.

She starting moving seductively towards Fox, causing him to start shuffling backwards towards the sand "Heh…now Krystal, we should be getting baACK", Krystal promptly dived on him and burst into a fit of giggles.

Fox smirked and placed his hands on her waist, "If that's how you want it"; he starting tickling her sides, causing her to let out a laugh that fox found irresistible and pleasant to hear.

"Noooo, hhehehehe….sooo UNFAhahahair, ok ok ok yoooohoohoohoo win"

Satisfied with the rather amusing response, fox stopped the onslaught and pulled her down onto his chest, pressing his forehead gently against hers, and looked into her eyes, which were watery from the tickling barrage.

Krystal rubbed her nose against his and rested her head under his muzzle while Fox let out a yawn and placed an arm across Krystal's bare stomach, making soothing circles on the soft white fur that covered her stomach, causing her to purr quietly in fox's ear.

Fox shivered briefly, he had never heard Krystal purr like that before, it was making his hormones go crazy, he took a short breath and looked at Krystal who was blushing through her blue fur.

"Fox…"

He closed his eyes slowly yet they quickly snapped opened, and for a brief moment Krystal could have sworn they glowed, both their ears perked up to the sound of Peppy's voice in the distance.

"FOX, KRYSTAL!"

Fox sat up and shielded his eyes from the blazing sunset "Guess we should get back, see what's up with Peppy"

He got to his feet and stretched, then helped Krystal up "With any luck the dishes will have been done" she smirked and took fox's hand "Come on, we haven't served dessert yet" Fox laughed, briefly kissed her muzzle, then ran off in the direction of the beach house, looking over his shoulder briefly

"COME ON KRYS, OR YOU'LL MISS DESSERT" he started laughing again and picked up speed.

"He's not getting away that easily" Krystal started running after him, catching up to him quickly, invoking fox to laugh more and pick up speed.

Eventually they both arrived at the kitchen door wind swept and out of breath; Peppy chuckled and shook his head.

"Did you enjoy your little stroll hmm?" he placed the dessert plates on the counter and headed out the door and past them.

"Do hurry up with dessert, Slippy's appetite has somehow recovered and is starting to get anxious"

Fox and Krystal took one look at each other and grinned, they took a moment to recover from there mini race back to the house and started carrying the plates outside to the awaiting team and Slippy.

_After enjoying their dessert and enduring another round of Slippies complaining and stomach growling, they decided to call it a night, each making there way upstairs to there respective rooms with the exception of Fox and Krystal who were sitting on a couch, fire burning and emitting a comfortable warmth around the inviting living room. _

Fox sat their next to Krystal with his gaze piercing into the dancing fires, his thoughts dwelling on what Krystal said to him about his parents and what she wanted, he found it profoundly moving and went over the options and risks of fulfilling what she desired. Krystal on the hand was going through future scenarios all including Fox and sometimes their future kits. _"Mmm…that would be lovely to have all that, wonder if Fox has thought that far ahead…"_

Krystal looked at Fox from the corner of her eye and ears rose slightly as well as her curiosity as she saw the same glow in his eyes from earlier

_ "What is that…I knew I saw something before but…oh it could be the fire reflecting off his eyes, but still…something has sure changed in those gorgeous eyes of his…I can't seem to place my finger on it" _

Fox felt her gaze burn into him and turned his head to look directly into her eyes, which seemed to be glowing a faint colour that brought back memories of his time being possessed by the Krazoa spirits

_"Huh…are her eyes glowing…only time I remember anything similar to that is back on Sauria…and I know for a fact she isn't possessed…hmm…is it worth mentioning…uh oh…stop staring and do something" _

His lips curled up into a warming smile, earning one in return from her, he quickly placed his gaze back onto the fire, causing Krystal's smile to fade.

"Something on your mind fox?"

Fox shook his head briefly, then tilted it to one side "Well not really….you?"

"Just thinking that's all fox…maybe we should do something to keep our minds occupied" her eyes twinkled as he turned to look at her, a small smile making an appearance on the side of his lips. "Oh really…and what would tha—" He stopped abruptly as he followed Krystal's gaze to the two remaining dessert bowls on the kitchen counter, turning there gaze back to one another fox immediately got the general idea and started red.

"Are you up for it Fox?" again her eyes showed a hint of expectance, leaving fox caught between being a gentleman and his overflowing desire to follow her lead. "Umm…I dunno Krys….I'm not one to crash an idea, but since we're just crossing new territory in terms of our relationship, I think we should wait…don't want to give off an impression of lust or make you think I'm all for the sex.

Part of Krystal ached at his reaction, yet the other respected him more, on some level she was testing his true values not only as a leader, but also as a man, and so far, he was acing each of them.

"That's alright fox, it's good to know your morals and values haven't changed even after we met, yet I don't want to give off the impression of being a lust seeking vixen, although maybe my recent actions may prove otherwise"

Her ears drooped slightly and she stood up, Fox quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her down beside him, "Hey don't you think for one second that your anything remotely like that, I know if you hadn't made any moves I certainly wouldn't have…judging from my kinda obvious nerves in such situations…heheh"

He smiled at her and scooped her up into his arms, putting more strength into his legs to push himself up, he carefully manoeuvred his way into the kitchen and let her pick up the dessert bowls. "Still we can't let our dessert go to waste now can we and its getting late so lets head upstairs, we'll bring the bowls down in the morning", "Love the thinking foxy" she dipped her finger into some whipped cream and rubbed it on his nose, quickly lapping it off, giggling as his nose twitched. "Don't start without now dear" he made his way upstairs and into their room, Fox using his foot to close it behind him.

From Falcon's room he could hear the failed attempts to stifle giggles and laughter, he shook his head and headed over to his open window and climbed out, taking a look around briefly he made his up to the roof and sat down to gaze at the stars he could now see.

"Tch…Fox really needs to work on the act of subtlety….still its another thing to embarrass him about tomorrow" he snickered briefly and pulled out his compad "Still I'm not wanting to hang around here any longer with that lot, and I'll snap if I lose one more game of volleyball to Slip-Up".

He powered up the com-pad and scrolled through the contacts menu until he found General Peppers transmission code, selecting it he pressed the pulsing green button firmly and waited "the old hound should have something worthy to do…its not often that he doesn't".

He waited a few seconds more, impatience setting in as he started drumming his feathered fingers on the roof, stopping as a rather grumpy black and red-feathered falcon hastily answered "Yeah, wha—Mr Lombardi…sorry sir…what can I do for you". Falco grinned at her attitude, somehow knowing she was a fiery one "Well Miss fiery secretary, I was looking for the general to quench my boredom", "Ahh…well the general has left for the rest of the day Mr Lomba—", "Please just call me Falco…all that Mr and second name stuff makes me sick half the time".

Kiara frowned briefly shrugging off her professional attitude "well then Falco, what do you want, I have an office still to clean and I've already sent a client away in tears, you want to be the next…famous or not I won't make an exception". Falco couldn't help but grin, letting his own attitude sink in "I couldn't care if you sent the army away in tears, I don't ask for special treatment"

"Good cause you weren't getting any, now are you going to bother me or actually state what you want"

"Well…first off I want that attitude out the window before I blow it up with an arwing laser and secondly I'd like to remove you of your so called cleaning duties for a second"

Kiara felt her temper rise, not out of anger, but the fact that he was actually trying to outmatch her in remarks.

"Of course, Oh mighty Falco, what can do you wish of me" her voice dripping with sarcasm

Falco's eyes narrowed briefly before he showed his trademark smirk to her

"Well, lowly maid, I want you to leave a message for the High ranking general…that's if one so lowly as yourself can handle such a strenuous task"

Falco knew he hit a nerve as her right eye started to twitch, sensing there little trash talk would escalate, he quickly jumped off the roof and forward rolled across the sand skilfully, by the time he noted he was out of audible range of the house Kiara quite timely, unleashed her anger.

"FALCO LOMBARDI, HOW BLOODY DA—"

"SHUT YOUR GOD DAMN MOUTH WOMAN BEFORE I MELT IT SHUT MY OWN BLASTER"

He started breathing heavily, taking a moment to cool off, Kiara left in an entirely shocked state

"Jeeze…you'd think one such as yourself could take a bit of trash talk…I only wanted to leave the general a message…sheesh"

She looked away from the monitor to the surprised office workers leaving from their night shift, glaring at them briefly before looking back to the screen

"Well…I…whatever…I don't take trash talking well, not in this profession" she felt her cheeks burn underneath her feathers.

Falco sighed and scratched the back of his feathery head "Well…I guess I went overboard as usual", "Well duh…"

He smirked at her added comment and opened his mouth to retaliate when she interrupted him "Easy…lets not start it again hmm?" adding a weak smile as an after thought.

Falco sighed and shook his head, somehow managing to return a weary smile of his own "Sure…just tell the general I would like something to do…just me…I can't stand sitting around for too long"

She nodded and quickly jotted down the brief request and yawned "Aaany…thing else Falco?"

He laughed at her tired state then stopped as he took a brief look at her through his compad then mentally shrugged his shoulders.

"How about I drop by sometime and apologise to you properly with lunch or something…my treat of course"

Taken aback by his offer, Kiara couldn't help but take one last stab at him "Is that the great Falco, asking me out on a date?" she giggled, causing Falco to blush.

"FINE, forget I said anything then, and people wonder why I aint nic—"

"Let's say around 1ish ok with you Fal?"

"Nice…huh…Fal?" Falco started at her dumbly at the quick situation change, but caught up quickly

"Su…sure, just don't be late, since I know how maids are with there time keeping" he let a smirk play about the corner of his beak before waving

"Cya then Miss…"

Kiara growled briefly but ended up giggling slightly "See you Falco….and its Kiara to you fly boy"

With that she ended the communication and lay back in her black office chair "Well that was new", she smiled to herself and began to back up, hoping to get home before her favourite show started.

Falco powered down his compad and looked up at the beach house, then slowly started to notice he was hot even in the cool night breeze, raising a hand to touch his cheeks, he noticed they were burning.

"Huh… NO WAY…"

He shook his head fiercely and made his way back into the house, locking the doors behind him "Well…tomorrow should prove interesting", letting out a yawn, he headed back up to his room, closing the door behind him and walked the short distance to his bed and fall forward onto it, falling asleep shortly after.

Meanwhile in Fox's room, both Krystal and Fox were wet after licking the cream from each other; fox's shirt had somehow found its way onto the floor along with the empty dessert bowls, he gave her one last kiss and proceeded to stand up.

"And just were do you think your going Fox hmm?"

"Uh…to get an extra pillow and blanket, how else will I find it comfy on the floor?"

Krystal shook her head and grabbed his arm, pulling him back down onto the bed.

"Fox, just sleep on the bed with me, its no big deal…we know we won't be doing anything big unless you change your mind" she gave him a playful wink, causing him to stutter and crawl to the bottom of the bed

"I...err...don't think…yes…floor it is"

"Ugh….Fox…being a gentleman is one thing, but being too much of one is boring as well as a pain…just please Fox…think about what you want for once, rather than what would be in both our best interests…I won't bite…much"

She giggled and pulled the covers up and slid into them, removing the purple cloth she was wearing earlier, leaving her in just her bikini top and pants.

Fox took in a deep breath and let it out in a sigh, deciding to leave his shorts on as his top was on the floor and his sandals were downstairs, he slowly crawled to the top of the bed and slid under the covers, pulling them up to his waist.

"There…that wasn't so hard now was it?"

She scooted over to him, rested her head under his muzzle, and draped a hand over his chest, letting out a happy sigh.

"Night Foxy" she smiled and leaned up to kiss him

Fox smiled during there kiss and deepened it, catching her off guard a bit, placing an arm around her waist, kissing her more.

For the next ten minutes both of them started playing around like little kits, biting each other's ears, placing playful kisses on each other's necks and making out. After all that, they dozed off in one another's arms, a smile on each other's lips.

In Slippies room, Slippy was fast asleep on his bed, his left dangling over the bed, whilst clutching a screwdriver, in his right hand, an invention in progress.

In Peppy's room, the old hare was snoring, one leg dangling out of the covers, his right ear twitching every now and again, the wicker hat he had from earlier was knocked from its place above his brow and landed on top of his face, managed to silence the snoring.


	4. Chapter 4

_//Yeeeah...lets not ask about the massive time lag, though I thank all those who went to the extent of contacting me via bebo and msn, I really appreciate it, this chapter is for you and of course all you readers intrigued enough to be viewing this far into the story _

After the events of last night for Falco, Fox and Krystal, they managed get a good amount of sleep both having there reasons for enjoying it. Falco was the first to awaken by the suns intruding rays as it managed to slip through a crack in the dark blue curtains, pasting Falco's face in a warm but annoyingly bright glow.

"Uuh…wha…time z'it" he groaned sleepily

He turned to face his alarm clock and opened his eyes a crack to see 11:22 stare at him from the alarm clock; he faced away from the clock then groaned again, slowly finding the will power in himself to sit up in his bed. He pulled back the sheets while letting out a satisfying yawn and slid out of bed to stretch. He walked over to a mirror hanging on his door and started to ruffle up his head feathers, after sorting out the creases in his evening wear, which consisted of dark blue shorts, black and fiery red shirt opened up, he headed quietly out his bedroom, downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Hmm…munch now or munch later…" he looked around hoping for the question to answer itself, after failing to find a suitable answer he decided to wait and unlocked the back door and head out, locking it behind him again.

"Least we took our Arwings…don't see a taxi coming this far out"

He headed out in the opposite direction Fox and Krystal took yesterday, heading towards an alcove which contained there noble high tech steeds. He walked towards his own Arwing, running a hand smoothly along the shiny surface as he headed towards the wing.

"Morning girl...ready for a trip"

He patted the side of his Arwing then took a few steps back, ran briefly, focusing the slight momentum into a jump and launched himself upwards onto the wing, the wing sensors picked up the movement on the wing and opened the cockpit hatch in time as Falco jumped into the cockpit landing gracefully in his seat, the hatch closing behind him.

"Alright...let's go for a quick morning flight then pick up the 'lady' in question"

He spent a few moments pressing various buttons, each powering up parts of the Arwing, after his computer reported all Systems Functional he started up the G-Diffuser and main engine, setting the wings to the appropriate angle he pulled back on the controls. The Arwing hovered above the sand, whipping up the particles into the air, Falco grinned and activated the boosters and moved the controls forward, launching his Arwing forward in a massive burst of speed, due to vast experience, Falco had already rested his head against the neck support, a simple thing most newbies would forget, which would result in there head slamming against the seats neck support causing them mild discomfort and irritation, something that can prove rather fatal in combat.

"YEEEEHAAAA" he let out a few woops as he quickly broke through the ionosphere and into the black depths of space

"Still gets me every time" he grinned at the adrenalin rush and took a look around the familiar sights of space then turned his gaze to Corneria.

Falco leaned back in his seat, placing his feet on the dashboard below his controls, arms placed behind his head. He let his eyes wander slowly yet carefully around the vast space, his gaze focused briefly on the orbital space gate he and his team had saved from near destruction.

Letting out a casual yawn he continued looking about space, taking little notice of the little traffic flying to and from Corneria, he would occasionally see a fennec or hound wave at him from their cockpit, recognising the Star Fox emblem on the side of his Arwing. Falco would wave back lazily, letting his gaze drift back down to his controls for a moment.

"Hmm….how long has it been" he leaned forward and pressed a button on his control panel and a clock illuminated 11:57 from the canopy holo-emitters.

"Jeeze…I'm so bored…might as well fly around the city, might find something down there than up here"

He quickly sat upright and adjusted the wing alignment for re-entry and activated the boosters, quickly moving the controls forward, his Arwing lurching forward violently as it shot off back towards Corneria's orbit.

"Oooh yeah, gonna love this" he quickly buckled himself into his seat and set his booster output to maximum and broke into a grin once again, he heard a loud BANG as he broke the sound barrier, he had already broken through the ionosphere at that point and was speeding towards Corneria's capital city.

The scenery around his canopy changed from the black canvas of space to light blue, the view of the ocean and vast land coming closer and closer into view, his destination of Corneria City Central becoming lesser of a small dot.

Falco cut out his boosters, setting the level back to default and slowly started to pull back on the controls while steering towards the vast park Corneria had recently rebuilt. After letting out a few barrel rolls to avoid the tall buildings and then tree's, he entered the central park region.

Re-adjusting his wing alignment Falco set a slow flight plan around the cities outskirts which would slowly lead into the central plaza. Resting his arm against the edge of the canopy Falco looked down at the park and let out a low whistle clearly impressed with the reconstruction, his attention then turned to the oncoming buildings as his Arwing finally entered the main city. The auto pilot pulled up in a semi steep climb so he was reasonably higher than the tallest building in Corneria, slowly decreasing the speed to 0, hovering high above the hustle and bustle of the new Corneria City.

"Heh…gotta hand it to Corneria to pull off something like this" he admired the well done reconstruction a while longer before he started to look for the Office building of the Military. After spotted a familiar shaped building with little change to it bar a new lick of paint, Falco turned off the auto pilot and flew slowly towards the building, passing the car park Beltino had previously used the day before.

"Hmm…now where would the maid in question be" he snickered to himself as he decided to try the generals office, hoping to be lucky for once, many people said his flying skills were skill and luck combined, those that did usually didn't last long as Falco would quickly challenge and beat there ass in a flight simulator, letting them have maximum handicap just to give them a chance, proving that it was all skill.

As his Arwing drew closer the workers nearest the window above and below the general's office started to notice the nearing Arwing and grew hesitant, almost reaching towards there phones to call security till they saw a grinning Falco wave at them, then placed a feathered finger to his lips.

Falco sat back in his seat and punched in the transmission code for Reception, hitting the green button he was immediately greeted with the Cornerian Militaries Emblem pulsing on the screen.

After a brief moment he saw a black hound security guard sitting where he previously saw Kiara sitting last night.

"Good Afternoon"

"_Damn that was a long tour of Corneria if its now the afternoon"_

"Mr Lombardi what do I owe-"

"Forget the formal greetings man, I'm not royalty" he treated him with his near best attempt at a smile to show he was not being disrespectful

The black hound sat back on the seat obviously taking full advantage of the lack of formalities "Aah…of course Falco…what can I do for you then"

Falco let a smirk plague the sides of his beak briefly before he put his 'business' face on, "Yes, I was wondering if there are any cleaners by the name of Kiara working today".

The guard looked at Falco his brow furrowed in brief thinking then started to chuckle "Well I don't know about cleaner, though there is a Female falcon working today by the name of Kiara…it just so happens I'm covering for her while she sorts out the general's office" he took off his cap briefly to scratch his head then placed it back on lazily

Falco looked up through his canopy to the general's window briefly then back down at the Com screen "That's the one, thanks…err…"

"Names Tony si-…Falco" he corrected himself and smiled sheepishly

Falco shook his head, giving Tony one of his cocky smirks "Cheers Tony, later dude"

"Later Fal" he cut the transmission just as Falco caught up with the familiar nickname that a certain female Falcon used yesterday.

"Wait just a….." he hissed briefly and threw a glare up at the general's window, a plan started to form in his mind to get her back.

Tony leaned back on the chair, placing his feet on the foot rest below the desk laughing loudly "Wonders never cease here…Kiara cleaning…now Falco being nice"

Falco immediately punched into the priority transmission code to his office, slamming his fist down on the green button, he quickly tried to regain his composure for his little pay back plan. It didn't take long for a slightly fatigued Kiara to appear on the com screen, a smile quickly appearing on her face as Falco appeared on her com screen.

"Well hello there Sir, what can I do for you" she let her smile slip into a knowing smirk

Falco placed a finger up to his beak in mock thought then grinned "Well, I thought I'd treat the maid to the rare occasion of 'paid' lunch"

"Oh Fal the maid gag is old already" she rolled her eyes

"As is my nickname that seems to spread like laser fire" he folded his arms, raising his head slightly while looking at her

Kiara let slip a few quiet giggles before clearing her throat "Not my fault, we didn't exactly say to keep what transpired yesterday a secret now did we?" Falco mentally agreed

"As far as I'm concerned, what transpired yesterday isn't worthy of any secrecy in any form" Kiara frowned, noting his slightly hostile tone

"Damn straight, as much of a hero Corneria paints you, your still not worthy of anything more than what you do, all for cash, that I'm aware of"

She let her smirk reappear with more intensity while Falco let loose a low growl "Is that so…well news flash Miss high and mighty, Me nor my team got paid for what we did during the Aparoid war, why…oh maybe because we were so concerned with saving our home planet that money no longer held meaning" He sat back in his seat, his gaze never leaving the shocked female Falcon

"And as far as I'm concerned it still doesn't, even after the reconstruction we won't be asking for a big fat pay cheque" By this point his glare was filled with so much venom that Kiara couldn't help but shiver with undeniable fear. Quickly shaking off as much as she could she slammed a fist down on General Pepper's desk.

"Well…whatever…why are you here for Falco"

After cooling down, Falco unknowingly let a genuine smile appear on his beak "To take your uniquely talented self for an apology lunch…and dinner judging by what just transpired"

Kiara just sat there, trying not to let her jaw drop, she fell back onto the back rest of the Generals comfy chair _"What just happened…one minute we're at each others throats now he manages to turn the situation right around…I'm impressed"_

After a tension filled silence she sat back up, taking another look at Falco's smile which by this point had been reduced to a pleadingly weak one, Kiara mentally whined _"Ok…so he's got a cute side…brains…somehow sweet…maybe…"_

"Fine Fal….I guess you can come pick me up in about…" she turned to look at clock hanging proudly above the generals desk "Ten minutes?"

Falco had cut the transmission before she voiced the time and pulled up on the controls to take his Arwing to the generals office, he quickly barrel rolled to the window behind the Generals desk he aligned the wing with a window opening and quickly opened the canopy, immediately getting hit by the high altitude winds. After taking a second to regain his balance he jumped out of the cockpit and carefully made his way across the wing towards the window.

"So…does ten minutes sound good?" she turned back around to the com screen to see it was blank, she couldn't help but feel hurt "You've hit a new low Falco"

Just then she heard a window open behind her causing her to jump and spin the seat around quickly

"Oh I wouldn't say that…I'd say we're pretty high up" he greeted her with his trademark smirk, leaving her in complete and utter shock, this time her jaw did drop, taking in the blue falcon that she had just spoken with on the com only seconds previously.

"How did…" she cleared her throat, shaking herself briefly and stood up, sorting her clothes in anxiety "and ha ha...of course we're high up" Falco shook his head and took a step towards her, raising his arm and extending his feathered hand to her "Gold star for the mai-…err you" he quickly caught himself, smiling sheepishly.

Kiara blushed slightly, her cheeks warming up and took his hand "least your learning", he grasped her hand firmly and led her towards the window "As are you…now for your next lesson" he gently pulled her towards him and picked her up bridal style and climbed out the window, careful to balance himself correctly to compensate the additional weight.

For the second time in mere seconds Kiara was left in shock, but this time fear had decided to join in as she was greeted with a nice view of the fall they could be taking if he lost his balance.

"FALCO ARE YOU INSANE" she was shouting for two reason, one she was terrified and angry at Falco's rash move and secondly, the high altitude winds whistling about them made it hard to hear.

"NO I'M NOT…I'M QUITE CALM, UNLIKE YOURSELF"

He quickly made his way across the wing and knelt down to place Kiara in the pilot seat, and then he climbed in, manoeuvring himself into the cockpit, managing to close the canopy firmly behind him.

"Aah…well…welcome to your slightly cramped chariot Ki"

She couldn't help but smile at his pet name for her, despite having been carried across into an Arwing with a potential 50 story drop.

"So I'm now known as Ki am I?"

Falco felt his cheeks burn again, coughing slightly as he managed to squeeze into the seat beside her

"Err…well it took you no trouble making one up for me now did you…and you even took the liberty to inform a few of it"

She smirked and decided to mess with him, she placed herself on his lap sideways, her legs placed in between his, Falco just stared at her in disbelief, while she looked back at him with feigned knowing

"It was un-comfy…and you got to admit it is cramped" he shook his head and looked forwards, placing his hands on the controls, letting a grin tug on the edges of his beak

"If anyone was to hazard a guess, I'm sure they would think your hitting on me Ki", "Oh no not at all Fal, just trying to make do with my current luxury…now is there a planned lunch or are you just going to 'wing' it?"

He pushed down on the controls, sending them hurtling towards the ground, pulling up in plentiful time, activating the boosters at the same time, making them lurch forwards in a great burst of speed, Falco turned to look at Kiara's semi petrified expression.

"Might just wing it…never know what surprises will be in store for us that way" she turned to look at him then hit his shoulder.

"You did that on purpose", instead of responding he rolled his eyes and gave an expression that said 'Well duh'

She hit him again but in a more playful manner then looked away, turning her gaze to the wandering Cornerian citizens below.

After a scenic flight around Corneria and many gasps from Kiara on the wonderful view, Falco began landing procedures on the roof of a nearby Café which was recently re-constructed, when the Arwing made its almost un-noticeable landing on the roof, Falco opened the canopy and quickly jumped out, helping Kiara out and then down to the ground.

She sorted her slightly crumpled clothing the best she could before standing up properly "First off wow...and secondly...where are we?"

In response Falco simply grinned and pointed to the red neon sign behind her

"Where else, but Joe's Café" he turned on his heel and headed towards the stairway down, leaving an embarrassed Kiara trailing behind him.

Back at the beach house the love struck foxes were still asleep, though with practised effort on Fox's part, managed to wake up before 1.

Carefully stretching he lifted the sheets off him and semi rolled towards the side of the bed, his still sleeping reflexes allowing him to slip off the edge and land on the soft blue carpet with a dull thud.

"Ow ow ow jeeze that smarts" he tired whispered as he rubbed his butt and tail quickly, now slightly more awakened than previously.

Picking himself up off the floor he turned and looked at Krystal, still reeling in the fact he was even allowed to be in the same room as her let alone share a bed with her. A mixture of happiness and anxiousness echoed deep within his stomach rising all the way up to his chest causing him to smile affectionately, sitting back on the bed he leaned over her and ran a paw gently across her cheek, leaned down a little further and kissed the side of her muzzle.

"Your too good to be true...you know that Krys...can't help but wonder why me" he whispered, moving his hand slightly to brush a few strands of hair out of her face. Sighing quietly he carefully crawled off the bed and towards the bedroom door, he rubbed the back of his neck as a sudden pang of worry hit him, quietly turned the door knob with his other hand he opened the door and stepped through, taking one last look at the sleeping angel before closing the door quietly.

As his footsteps faded away, Krystal's eyes opened, the afternoon sun shining on her eyes, a possible glow already noticeable despite the sunlight

"Oh Fox..."


End file.
